


[SPN/SD] You know that.

by bl3cto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 概要：第二季還未與黃眼惡魔打照面之前。一個下雨的晚上，Dean喝醉了。





	[SPN/SD] You know that.

  
  
自從十二歲之後他就沒再看過Dean喝醉後的樣子，那是因為通常這種時候Dean都是跟一些漂亮的女孩在一起——姑且不論他們在做什麼，他並不是那麼想知道，儘管他該死的很清楚——而和Sam待在一塊兒他在喝到管不住腦袋之前就會停下，頂多掛著痞笑瞇起眼睛，用懶洋洋的微醺語氣叫他Sammy girl。  
所以現在當Sam看著滿嘴胡話的哥哥心裡多少還是感到有些新奇。  
  
「你說她叫什麼來著？Charlotte？Yvonne？」就著被Sam從酒吧拽回來扔在床上的姿勢，Dean已經望著水漬斑斑的天花板滔滔不絕兩小時，偶爾往旁邊瞥幾眼坐在另一張床上看書的弟弟「不知道她怕不怕小丑不然她一定很適合你哈！」  
「那很重要嗎？Dean，她只是個早餐店店員！」而且還是三天前路過的。越過書頁上緣，Sam看到他的哥哥對他笑得正歡，下唇還帶著一點水潤的光澤，接著一個枕頭迎面而來。  
「拋開你的禁慾主義吧小Sammy！」  
「你真是夠了。」嘟嚷一聲，Sam把枕頭扔回Dean頭上，轉而拿起放在床頭櫃上的報紙。  
  
空調運作得不太順暢不時傳來雜音，翻閱報紙的沙沙聲和嗡嗡作響的日光燈讓Sam覺得平靜，像無風的湖面。沉默持續了一陣子，Dean翻了個身發出唏唏窣窣的摩擦聲，Sam想他終於累了要睡了。  
  
「這些亂七八糟的事情結束以後，」Dean突然開口，過於平穩的語氣引得Sam抬起頭，他仍然躺在床上，手裡多了張附近新建社區的DM，他剛才就是翻身去撿這張掉在地上的廣告紙。  
「我會跟個金髮妞結婚，生一窩小鬼，房子在善良的社區裡還要有白籬笆。每天在工作和家裡之間把自己累得半死。」眼皮半垂，Dean臉上掛著一種作夢似的醺然微笑，虹膜上有燈光落下的細小折射光點。Sam嚥了口唾沫，他幾乎能聞到Dean身上被酒精掩蓋過去的香皂味「你知道，別人都說女人婚前婚後兩個樣子，再加上一群小魔頭，唔喔，那可真是嚇人。」  
Sam偷瞄了一眼Dean手上的紙，上頭印著一家人，白領階級、家庭主婦和兩個小孩，笑容剛好是讓人感覺幸福的弧度，他們身後有一棟白色的房子，藍色的屋頂。  
美滿、完整，完全正常的生活。他不知道Dean是真的想這麼做還是只是陳述他在這張紙上看到的東西。  
  
「那不是你，Dean。」伸長手抽走廣告紙，Dean真的是喝多了，才會把自己代入非Winchester式的生活裡「那聽起來比較像是我的生活。」  
或者比較像是我曾經嚮往過的。  
Dean若有所思的盯著他，眼神柔軟而遙遠，在Sam想開口之前把視線移開。  
「Yeah，那是你。」手指摸摸鎖骨中央的凹陷，他笑出聲音「我可能在看到你交女朋友之前就掛點了。」  
「不，Dean，你不會那麼早就去見上帝的。」Sam順著他的語氣笑道。  
上帝。猛然一怔，他們不約而同暗地裡勾起嘴角，那聽起來很諷刺，Dean不禱告，也不相信上帝和天使的存在，他相信眼見為憑。他們不知道肉體殞滅後的歸處，別剛斷氣就被哪個結過仇的惡魔往地獄裡拖就是僥倖。死前死後不得安寧。  
「Hunter本來就是個高風險的職業。」好像天花板是什麼多有趣的東西，Dean望著它，語調聽起來像夢囈，說的卻是他們都擔憂的真相。  
「Dean——」  
「如果是個好地方我會在那裡等你的，Sammy。」他的哥哥又笑了起來，轉過頭來不輕不重的注視著他，被酒精浸過的金綠色眼睛像琉璃一樣，那樣純粹那樣清澈，猛然擊中Sam的靈魂。  
「什麼？」一陣寒冷從身體內側升起，他覺得冷，打從骨子裡竄出來的惡寒凍結他的心臟，逼迫他轉動大腦去思考Dean藏在話裡的潛台詞，結果他只領悟到他的哥哥顯然對自身的命運不抱什麼希望，甚至做了類似自己會比Sam早死的宣言。  
莫名的Sam想起小時候Dean總是在最糟糕的時候對他說：等你明天早上醒來，一切都會好起來的。  
但如果有一天當他醒來，Dean已經不在了怎麼辦？他要如何去面對這個少了Dean的世界？  
  
「Dean…」用力握緊拳頭再鬆開，Sam挫敗的垮下肩膀搖搖頭「我沒有辦法，沒有辦法再回去Stanford過從前那種生活。」  
「什麼意思？」Dean從床上翻坐起來，Sam可以聽到他赤腳踩在地板上的細微聲響。  
「那並不意味著我不想要平凡安全的日子，」只是我無法再假裝自己很正常；只是我又開始習慣和你待在一起互相看照的感覺無論是狩獵還是什麼；只是Dad死後我才發現我只剩下你了；只是我花了好多年繞個大彎又回到我愛上我哥哥的這個事實面前——指節發出喀喀聲，他握得太緊了「我不知道，那就像——」  
就像少了你的世界。  
  
「那就回來。」  
心臟緊縮了一下，Sam抬起臉，看到Dean微微歪著腦袋，困惑的皺眉。  
「那就回來，Sammy。」他還在低語，豐厚嘴唇間吐出來的話語模糊不清，像外頭的點點雨聲，但Sam聽到了，清晰到疼痛的地步。  
  
雨勢忽然變大，斗大水滴拍擊在窗戶碎裂成更小的水珠，房間裡恍若變成一個獨立的世界。  
他站起來，走到Dean跟前低頭看著他。  
「Dean，我今天可以睡你那邊嗎？」  
「……只要你別半夜把我踢下床？」Dean愣了兩秒，露出有點傻的微笑，向後仰起的頸線像個邀請，眼眶因酒醉而微微濕潤。  
他點點頭。  
  
黑暗裡只有外頭街燈溢進來的光線，Dean伸出手臂把Sam的腦袋攬在胸前，保護的姿態，在Sam學會克服對於暴風雨的恐懼之前他都是這樣在Dean的臂彎裡入睡，直到十二歲。  
他攬住Dean的腰，聽著Dean邊咕噥著你是想勒死我啊大腳巨人邊拍小狗似的拍拍他的頭頂。額頭抵著那精巧的鎖骨，Sam吐出一聲長長的嘆息，無聲的融進雨幕裡。  
  
他想明天早上Dean可能不會記得這些，而且他非常確定Dean一睜開眼睛就會把他踹下床，然後藉著大聲揶揄他可以再娘一點來掩飾肢體接觸過於親密帶來的尷尬，但他不是很在意。  
那些帶著醉意的呢喃太過溫熱以至於Sam感到自己無法承受，於是他必須這樣緊緊抱著Dean來壓著被細緻情感脹得滿滿的胸口。  
**_那就回來，Sammy。_**  
把喉嚨裡的梗塊深深嚥下去，Sam闔上發熱痠脹的眼睛，等待破曉的明亮。  
  
****_那就回來，Sammy。_  
你知道我會在的。  
  
Dean微微歪著腦袋，困惑的皺眉，彷彿這是世界上最理所當然的事情。  
  


fin

2010.04.05


End file.
